Outside of Time, Erased From History
by Justice Ike
Summary: Set between 'The Lodger' and 'The Pandorica Opens',Eleven and Amy are trying to go back a week so that she can put the letter in the window. But what happens when they land outside of Time? They need all the friends they can get... Features Eleven/Amy/OC.
1. Prologue: No More Running Now

**Outside of Time, Erased From History**

**No More Running Now...**

_For a long time, I've been running; ever since the last time that Time itself threatened to be ripped apart by the needless strife of warring races. And that was a long time ago. Then, I found a sanctuary, a place outside of Time. But even there, history and past battles threatened to catch up with me. So here I am, still running. From what, you may ask? From the only thing that could ever threaten me, one of the most feared races in the Velox Galexis region of space, at the height of their power; the original inhabitants of the lost planet, Slaythor. _

_But that was before...before it all started..._

_I've tracked the entire race, presumably the last of their kind, to a small ex mining planet, Aether IX, a former moon of the planet Rhydair VII, which disappeared from history, leaving its moon to circle the dying sun of which it formally orbited. No more running now, no more hiding; I must accomplish this never-ending task that has been bestowed upon me and help my enemy. Tonight, my people forgive and forget. Tonight, I confront my demons. Tonight, I find the Slaythrons...and I'm not the only one who's watching them..._

_Somewhere, out there, another pair of eyes also watches..._

_

* * *

_**Please R and R!**_  
_


	2. Troubled Sands

**Troubled Sands**

**If you were confused about the Prologue...It wasn't the Doctor speaking it. But I'm not saying who was! Please R and R!**

**

* * *

**

"_Remember Amy, a red pen! It has to be a red pen...there should be one in my jacket pocket..."_

The Doctor's last words faded into nothing in Amy's mind as she found herself staring at the contents of a petite, ruby coloured box. The ring shone at her like a brilliant silver sun, changing colours as the light struck at different angles. The ring was the most exquisite and most gorgeous thing Amy had ever seen, but beneath its beauty, she could sense a hidden darkness that surrounded it; she found its presence both unnerving and unsettling for some reason she couldn't think of, and every time she tried to remember, the memory kept on eluding her. What on earth was the Doctor doing with an engagement ring, Amy had wondered as she twisted the box around in her hand absentmindedly. She was about to remove the ring from the box for a closer look, before she was interrupted by the Doctor coming back towards the control room.

"Amy! Did you find that pen?"

Amy snapped back to reality, quickly closing the box with the engagement ring inside and putting it back in the pocket of the Doctor's jacket in which she had found it, before resuming her search for a pen.

"Hang on, nearly there...found one!" Amy's Scottish accent echoed throughout the Tardis.

"That's good because I...have paper." The Doctor spoke as he came down the stairs to where Amy was, leaping down into the control room and missing the last step completely. The floor vibrated violently as he landed, causing the walls of the Tardis to resonate a little. He chuckled quietly. "Sorry dear." He then handed Amy the paper.

As tempting as it was to ask the Doctor about the engagement ring, Amy decided it would be best to hold off for now. Instead she continued on with the current subject. "Do you have anything to lean on?"

"Oh, just use one of the control panels." The Doctor replied as he began to fiddle with a few controls. "Just mind you don't accidentally hit a button or flick a switch. And while you are writing, I'll set the Tardis to go back a week. You remember what you need to write?"

"Every bit of it." Amy nodded as she began to write the note.

"Alright then, let's get this ball rolling!"

The Doctor pulled a lever and the familiar sound of metallic whirring, signalling that the Tardis was now dematerialising and about to travel through time, filled the control room.

It wasn't long before the Tardis jerked and ground to a halt once more – at least, not long within the Tardis itself, anyway. In fact, they had travelled so quickly, Amy hadn't finished writing the note yet and was still furiously writing away.

"You nearly finished writing that note yet, Pond?" The Doctor asked, leaning over from the control he was currently manning.

"Nearly...There." Amy handed the Doctor back his red pen. "So I've just gotta put this in the shop window, yeah?"

"That's the idea."

"Alright then. I won't be a moment." Amy smiled, clapping the Doctor on the back of the shoulder as she dashed towards the doors of the Tardis. She pulled one of the doors open, turned around to face the Doctor for a moment, who gave her an approving smile before she used the said door to pull herself out of the Tardis.

"I'll just be setting the old girl up to go someplace fancy." The Timelord mumbled quietly to himself once he was sure Amy was out of earshot. He wanted what he had in mind to be a complete surprise for Amy. In fact, he hadn't visited the surface of the world he was thinking of going to either, so it would be a surprise for them both. The Doctor had only been told about the planet by the inhabitants, who were more than welcoming of him. Ah, all the sand to go have fun in... The Doctor pictured Amy rolling down a particularly large sand dune, her fiery hair almost matching the colour of the sand grains, and burst into laughter. Yes, he could see that being mildly entertaining...

A loud, grating cough ripped through the Doctor's dream, causing it to asunder into a million pieces like a bullet hitting glass. His head flicked up in alarm from a dial he was unknowingly fiddling with. He strained his ears, listening. Had he imagined it?

A wheeze followed by a splutter echoed into the Tardis. Another grating cough tore through the air, a lot harsher then the initial cough that had caught his attention. There was silence for a while, and the Doctor trained his eyes on the Tardis doors, suspicion etched on his face. There followed after a fit of splutters, before there was a puff of red-black dust and a figure covered in red sand toppled over backwards into the Tardis, landing back first into the hard floor, and the door slammed shut again.

The Doctor's first reaction was a blink. Was he still daydreaming? Had both Amy and himself just visited the aforementioned planet he was thinking of taking her to? It wasn't long before another harsh splutter emerging from the figure, who the Doctor had figured was more than likely Amy, sent the Doctor running towards her and kneeling by her side. He aided Amy in shaking the dust off of her, which resulted in a messy dust cloud engulfing them for a minute, causing them both to splutter, before he heaved her to her feet.

"What on earth happened to you? Did you dive in a sandpit on the way or something?"The Doctor quizzed mockingly.

Amy pointed a dusty bit of paper at him accusingly, a deep frown set in her brow. "Hey, that wasn't funny! I nearly swallowed half the Sahara desert going out there! You said we were going back a week to deliver a note, not eating sand dunes! So if this is your idea of a joke, I suggest you cut it out now."

"There's a desert out there?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Probably not now I've been out there and swallowed half of it." Amy was still frowning at the Doctor.

"But that's...that's impossible." The Timelord ran back to the control panel he was at before Amy had tumbled back into the Tardis.

Amy was hot on his heels. "Doctor..." She began in her typical sing-song fashion. "What's impossible? Is something wrong with the Tardis?"

"Something wrong? Something wrong, Amy? No, nothing's wrong; we just landed in the middle of a desert when I most definitely set the coordinates right on this thing. What do _you_ think?" The Doctor answered sarcastically, rushing from one control to the next.

"Ok, you made your point." Amy let out an annoyed sigh. "So, if you set the coordinates right, then where are we?"

"Well, you see, that's the thing..." The Doctor assumed an expressionless face, staring at a screen. "Come here, check it out for yourself."

Amy was still slightly angry with the Doctor, but his tone seemed serious, so she went to look at the screen herself. What she saw made her reel back in surprise, the dusty note in her hand parachuting to the floor, forgotten.

"But that says we are where we were before, a week ago exactly." Amy spoke in a soft, stunned voice, all traces of anger evaporating from her. "But that's impossible! There's a desert out there! I saw it with my own eyes...before I was blinded by sand, that is. So if we aren't where we are supposed to be, I ask again Doctor, where are we?"

"I don't...know." The Doctor replied slowly. "My guess is, we are in the Sahara, as you said before. But...sand..."

"Sand?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "What about sand?"

"Sand...sand, sand, sand..." The Doctor muttered to himself. "Sand...sand...Sand! You said the sand blinded you yes?"

"Yeah. Your point, Doctor?"

The Doctor crouched down picking up the note that was by Amy's feet and bringing it to eye level. "The Sahara has yellow sands. If this is the Sahara...why is the sand on this note...red? And why is there a high level of black sand on the note too?"

"Who cares if the sand is black! What does that have to do with anything?" Amy quizzed, confused.

"Because there are very few planets covered in black sand. And Earth isn't one of them." The Doctor rose back to full height, turning to Amy and clasping her shoulders. "Amy, don't be alarmed, but...I don't think we are on Earth anymore."

"Then...if we aren't on Earth..." Amy whispered so quietly, it was barely audible. "Then...then we are..."

"We are on another planet." The Doctor finished for her, equally as quiet. "A hot, burning, inhospitable planet. And we need to get away from here. Now."


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

The Doctor rushed back to the controls, flicking switches, pushing buttons and fiddling with dials at a speed that Amy thought impossible. Amy ran across to try and help him, but the Tardis jerked sideways, forcing her to grab onto the hand railings for dear life.

"Doctor! Is there anything I can do?" She called to him, struggling to keep a grip on the hand railing.

"Pond, you just stay where you are and hold on." The Doctor replied, pulling another lever and the Tardis jerked the other way, flinging the Doctor sideways and causing him to careen down to the lower level of the Tardis. Amy watched him fall in horror.

"Doctor!" The Scottish cry once more filled the interior of the Tardis. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine!" The Doctor's voice echoed back up to her. "And I lied before. There is something you can do. If you can get to the controls, can you move the zig-zag plotter down to its lowest position?"

"I'll try." Amy pushed herself off the railings and rushed around to the control with the zig-zag plotter on it and moved it as the Doctor instructed, just as the Tardis began to threaten to lurch sideways again.

"Doctor!" Amy warned as she rushed back to the railing once more.

"I know! I'm busy!" The Doctor acknowledged from somewhere in the depths of the lower levels of the Tardis.

As Amy predicted, the Tardis lurched sideways its most violent yet and Amy was unable to hold onto the railing and found herself plunging down to where the Doctor himself had fallen down to, only she landed on something very cold and very wet. Before she realised what had happened, Amy let out a scream that escaped as a stream of bubbles in front of her face and she found herself fighting desperately for air.

The Doctor had held on tight to one of the pillars that supported the upper levels of the Tardis when she had decided to jerk violently a second time, but let go as soon as she had righted herself once more. He busied himself with trying to fix something on the lower level of the Tardis, before a loud splash caused him to fling his head towards the direction from which the sound had come from.

"Pond? Is that you?" The Doctor called, his voice reverberating off the Tardis walls. There was no answer, save for the ripples of water from the distant swimming pool settling down back to normal.

"Amy?" The Doctor called again, much softer this time, concern creeping into his voice as he edged forwards a step.

Still, no-one acknowledged him. His concern turned to worry as his hearts began to beat faster. The Time Lord's hands were now visibly shaking, but he forced himself to listen. The Doctor heard the Tardis groan. Any minute now, she was going to throw herself sideways again.

But...what was that? The Doctor strained to listen. Just audible above the moaning Tardis, there was a change in the way the water from the swimming pool was rippling, a change so subtle that only Time Lord ears could pick it up. And right on the edge of his hearing, he could detect the sound of bubbles escaping from something underwater and...a waterlogged scream? The Doctor shot towards the swimming pool as quickly as his legs could take him there. Without even stopping as soon as he got there, the Doctor dove straight into the pool, still fully clothed, to rescue Amy. He drew a quick breath of air before the water closed around him and swam as fast as he could to reach her.

It wasn't long before Amy found herself too breathless to struggle to the surface of the pool. She just hung limply in the water instead, sinking back down to the bottom of the pool. Through half open eyes, Amy could see a shadow looming ahead, drifting towards her before disappearing out of sight above her. She then felt something grab her by the waist, and then under one shoulder as it tried to drag her up to the surface of the water. Hanging her head, she closed her eyes, letting whatever it was take her up to the surface of the pool and back to air again.

The Doctor burst forth from under the surface of the pool, spitting out water and gasping for air, before hauling Amy onto the poolside. He then proceeded to haul himself out, rolling into a crouch beside Amy as the Tardis creaked and groaned around him. The Doctor waited for a moment, holding his breath and hoping she was still alive. He shut his eyes, and then felt an ice cold blast of water hit his face and his eyes fluttered open again.

"Amy!" He stared at her in shock, before helping her into a sitting position, thumping her back to help her choke up the last of the water from her lungs.

"Doctor..." Amy spoke weakly, still choking up water. She stared at him with downcast eyes before gently flopping onto the Doctor, her head coming to a rest on his wet shoulder.

The Doctor was too stunned to react at first, but he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank goodness you are all right." He spoke softly. "I wish I knew what was causing the Tardis to play up..."

"I nearly died...and you saved my life." Amy whispered in reply, embracing the Doctor a little tighter.

It wasn't long before the Doctor realised how intimate they were getting, and pulled away from Amy, rising to his feet. His pale face began to redden slightly as he turned away. Amy looked at him, disappointment etched on her features, which soon twisted into a slight smile.

"Doctor..." Amy began softly, "Why are you embarrassed?"

He turned to face her sharply. "Embarrassed, me? No, I'm not embarrassed."

"You're blushing, though."

"Blushing? Am I?" The Doctor looked at his reflection. "So I am. Doesn't mean I'm embarrassed, though. I mean, what have _I_ to get embarrassed about? Besides, I did run to save you..."

"You so _are _embarrassed, Doctor. I can read you like a book." Amy hugged her knees, giggling wildly at the Doctor.

"All right. So you got me!" The Doctor shook his head. "Ok, maybe standing before you like a bedraggled cat is a bit embarrassing. Jumping in a pool with all my clothes on probably wasn't the best idea..." He trailed off as the Tardis groaned eerily once more.

Amy sobered instantly. "What...was that?"

There was a long, terrible pause before the Doctor answered her. "Grab onto me." He offered Amy an open palm.

"What, why?"

"Trust me." Even as the Doctor replied, the Tardis creaked again, shuddering slightly.

Amy was slightly sceptical, but allowed the Doctor to take her hand and pull her onto her feet.

"Ok..." The Time Lord spoke gently. "Hold onto me tight; don't you dare let go!"

Amy embraced the Doctor tightly, head against his chest – pressed so close, in fact, she could hear his two hearts beating away erratically within him. The Doctor could already feel his face burning with embarrassment again, but this time, he managed to successfully suppress it.

"Doctor..." Amy breathed quietly, barely audible, "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." He grabbed the nearest sturdy object with one hand and wrapped his other arm around his companion just as the Tardis began to start swaying again. "But it won't be long until we find out."

Right on cue, the Tardis began to shake violently, and the Doctor's grip on the bar he was holding grew tighter. Everything loose in the craft now flew upwards as the Tardis began to freefall into a place as of yet unknown, before starting to tumble end over end. The Doctor was struggling to hold on, and his grip began to slip as the pair were soaked with water.

"Great...now I'm even more soaking." Amy moaned. "Will I ever get dry?"

The Tardis was still tumbling end over end, getting faster and faster until the Doctor could no longer hold on, and both Time Lord and human – still holding onto each other for dear life – were now hurtling around the Tardis too. The Tardis started rolling the other way and the pair found themselves hurtling towards the pool again.

"Ahhhh!" Amy let out a cry that progressively got louder and turned into a scream, an expression of horror on her face.

Despite their predicament, the Doctor merely smiled as the surface of the pool got ever closer. He then rang out in his loudest voice the only word even remotely fitting for this situation.

"_Geronimo!"_


End file.
